<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Matters by PotatowithADHD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741053">Family Matters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatowithADHD/pseuds/PotatowithADHD'>PotatowithADHD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Domestic, Family Fluff, Kakashi Raises Naruto, Kakashi is best dad and you can't convince me otherwise, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dadKashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatowithADHD/pseuds/PotatowithADHD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi Hatake was only 13 when he joined the Anbu Black Ops, making him the youngest to join yet. 5 years later while going to get dinner he finds something that changes his life forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, I’m Azzy! Just letting you know that this is my first fic and I probably won’t have an update schedule. I’m in school and have ADHD, so I’ll update when I see fit. Also, this is also on fanfic.net and wattpad, just an fyi.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi had just gotten back from a mission; the setting sun warming the exposed skin on his face. He’d just gotten back from the Hokage’s office and was heading to Ichiraku for some dinner when he heard soft sobbing. He’d cut through the playground to get to his dinner faster, expecting it to be empty due to the dwindling sunlight. Obviously, he was wrong.<br/>The sobbing was coming from a nearby tree, which upon further inspection had a small kid under it. The shadow of the tree didn’t allow him to get a good look at the said child but they were sobbing into their knees, so their face was blocked anyway. Normally he wouldn’t bother with these things but Kakashi felt compelled to help this kid.<br/>“Hey, kid. It’s getting dark, shouldn’t you be heading home? Where are your parents?” Kakashi asked as he knelt by the crying child.<br/>This only made the child cry harder. Kakashi was at a loss for what to do. He’s never been around kids before! He could dismember a human in under 30 seconds and make a plan of attack on the fly, but he was blanking out right now. Sooner than he could gather his thoughts the kid spoke.<br/>“I don’t have a home or parents!” The kid sobbed, his voice muffled by his knees.<br/>Oh, geez. Kakashi was not prepared for this. He was a trained killer, not a babysitter! He did the next best thing he could think of: feeding the kid.<br/>‘Food calms kids down right?’ Kakashi thought in a panic.<br/>Reaching into his pocket he pulled out an apple he’d been holding onto.<br/>“You want this apple?” He said, offering it to the kid.<br/>The crying child finally lifted his head, his face finally becoming visible. Kakashi was in shock. How did he not realize it sooner? That bright mop of blonde hair should have been a dead giveaway, but his face further pushed it. The boy had bright, sky blue eyes and whisker marked cheeks. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuriki of the 9 tailed fox, and the son of the 4th Hokage. Kakashi’s old sensei.<br/>Kakashi felt a heavy, almost painful squeeze to his heart seeing Naruto here. Why did he say he had no home? Wasn’t the Hokage supposed to be caring for this boy? Wasn’t it Minato’s final wish was for his son to be honored as a hero? So many questions filled Kakashi’s head, only to be ripped out of his thoughts by the boy speaking.<br/>“Oh…” Naruto said, his voice so soft, if Kakashi wasn’t listening he would have missed it. “So you hate me too…”<br/>Kakashi was baffled. Why did Naruto think he hated him? What had happened to this boy, this poor precious boy, the only thing left of his sensei, while he was burying himself in missions? Kakashi wouldn’t stand for this. No way in hell was he letting this innocent boy suffer like this.<br/>“I don’t hate you.” He said gently, not wanting to upset Naruto further. “I’m Kakashi Hatake. Take the apple, you must be hungry. Crying takes a lot of energy.”<br/>Naruto looked surprised, which broke Kakashi’s heart. He needed to get to the bottom of this, but his top priority right now was Naruto’s wellbeing.<br/>“I’m going to get dinner, you wanna come?” Kakashi asked.<br/>Naruto’s eyes widened but quickly deflated.<br/>“No, I’m okay. I don’t have any money.” He said sadly.<br/>He thought Kakashi wasn’t going to pay for him? This made Kakashi even sadder.<br/>“It’s alright, I’m paying,” Kakashi replied.<br/>He had the money. Being an Anbu paid extremely well.<br/>“Really?!” Naruto beamed. “Thank you, Mr. Kashi!”<br/>“Just call me Kakashi. Now, come on. The ramen stand closes soon.” He said as he smiled under his mask and ruffled Naruto’s hair.<br/>At Ichiraku Naruto practically inhaled 3 entire bowls of ramen, which worried Kakashi.<br/>‘When was the last time this kid ate?’ He wondered worriedly.<br/>Soon enough the night had rolled around and Naruto began looking sleepy.<br/>“Hey, kid. Where do you live?” Kakashi asked as he picked up Naruto and placed him on his back.<br/>“An apartment…” He mumbled sleepily.<br/>Kakashi sighed knowing he wouldn’t get any more info out of the now sleeping child. So, he took him home. Kakashi leaped across the roofs of the village, careful not to wake the sleeping child on his back. Soon his apartment came into view and he went inside.<br/>Naruto was fast asleep on Kakashi’s bed as Kakashi himself wondered what next? Kakashi knew he had to talk to the Hokage about what’s going on. That was for certain. Perhaps he should take care of the kid. Kakashi would admit, all this time alone was starting to get to him. Looking at the child’s sleeping face made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, something he hadn’t felt in a long time, something he felt he'd lost the right to feel.<br/>But, before anything, he needs to talk with the Hokage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next day, Kakashi and Naruto's bond grows stronger. Kakashi gets answers but it's not what he wanted to hear.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Heyo, this is the second chapter. I’ll spend about 2 chapters in Naruto’s childhood but then we’ll begin following the main story line.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi awoke to a warm weight on his chest, not too heavy that it was suffocating but heavy enough to feel comforting and safe. When he looked down he saw Naruto, sleeping peacefully on his chest and clinging to him like a koala. Kakashi lifted his hand slightly, gently petting Naruto’s wild blonde locks. Turning his head he looked at his clock. 7:42 Am. The Hokage should be available by now.<br/>“Naruto,” Kakashi said softly, “You need to wake up.”<br/>Naruto only burrowed deeper into Kakashi’s chest, as if he was trying to hide. Chuckling, Kakashi stood up with Naruto in his arms. The boy snuggling up to him, chasing sleep. In the kitchen, Kakashi made them eggs and rice while Naruto sat at the table.<br/>“Kashi-nii,” He said, “Why do you wear that mask?”<br/>Kakashi was caught off guard by that question. No one had asked him that in a long time. Not two seconds had passed when Naruto spoke again.<br/>“I’m sorry!” He shouted, obviously panicked, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable! You don’t have to answer!”<br/>Kakashi immediately rushed to comfort him.<br/>“No, no! I’m not upset or uncomfortable!” He quickly replied as he knelt by the boy’s seat, “You just caught me off guard! No one’s asked me that for a while.”<br/>“Okay…” Naruto said, rubbing his eyes.<br/>Kakashi smiled under his mask.<br/>‘This boy’s too cute. He’ll be the death of me.’ He thought.<br/>The two ate in silence. Naruto more so, Kakashi doing his best to make the boy happy. The man finally found a topic that engaged the 5 year old: Ramen.</p><p>After breakfast Kakashi made Naruto take a shower while he washed his clothes. During that time Kakashi noticed how disgusting they were. Food, grime, and even blood stains. He then took note of how awful Naruto himself was. Obvious signs of malnourishment, clear hints of abuse, and evident symptoms of PTSD or past trauma. Sighing, Kakashi put the clothes in the dryer.<br/>“I need to talk to The Hokage about this…” He mumbled<br/>“Talk to Jiji-san about what?” said a voice.<br/>Kakashi leaped back, kunai in hand only to see tiny Naruto standing in the doorway wearing the towel he gave him. He sighed in relief and put the kunai away.<br/>“Jeez, kid! You’ll be a top-notch ninja one day with that level of stealth!” Kakashi said, patting Naruto’s head.<br/>“Really?!” Naruto exclaimed, “You really think so?!”<br/>“I know so,” Kakashi replied.<br/>Soon Naruto’s clothes were dry and Kakashi walked him to the ninja academy. Kakashi felt a strange feeling of pride well in his chest when Naruto told him he was in the academy. Though, at the same time, he felt worried. He was soon pulled from these thoughts by Naruto’s soft voice.<br/>“Will you pick me up after school, Kashi-nii?” Naruto asked quietly.<br/>“If you want me to,” Kakashi said.<br/>Naruto’s eyes instantly lit up and he nodded his head very quickly.<br/>“Then yes, I’ll pick you up.” Kakashi chuckled.<br/>At the gate, Naruto hugged Kakashi goodbye. The latter obviously returned it. With a wave, the blonde was in the building. Kakashi quickly dashed to the Hokage’s office. More in need of answers than before.</p><p> 	At first, Kakashi was turned away. The guards saying: “Lord Hokage has no time for visitors today” or something along those lines. Eventually, Saratobi came out of his office to see what the commotion was.<br/>“Ah, Kakashi. It’s been some time since I last saw you. Come in, come in.” The 3rd Hokage said as he beckoned Kakashi into the room.<br/>The Hokage sat in his seat with Kakashi across from him. After a minute of trading pleasantries Saratobi finally spoke up.<br/>“Now, I know you didn’t come here to have tea with an old man. What is it you need Kakashi?”<br/>“With all due respect sir, I’d like to know the situation of Naruto Uzumaki.” The white-haired man replied.<br/>“The boy has been moved to an apartment in the downtown district. We of course arranged everything for him and gave him an allowance of the necessities.”<br/>To say Kakashi was surprising was an understatement. He was baffled, confounded, and most of all he was enraged. This is what the people were doing for Naruto?! The person who’s holding the monster that nearly wiped out their village and who’s only family gave up their lives to save?! Unacceptable.<br/>“That’s it?!” Kakashi exclaimed. “A crappy apartment for the child who’s single-handedly saving the village? Not only that, but you’re making him live alone?! He’s 5! Why haven’t you found him a family to take care of him?!”<br/>“We’re doing the best we can.” Saratobi said, taking a drag of his pipe, “No one would take the boy. I was tempted to raise him myself but, I don’t have the time.”<br/>Kakashi was beyond furious. How dare he! Kakashi wouldn’t stand for this. Naruto was the son of his sensei, the man who was there for him more than his own father. Naruto is all that’s left of Minato and Kushina! Minato’s last wish will be fulfilled. Kakashi would make sure of it.<br/>“I’ll take the boy.” He declared.<br/>This declaration caused Saratobi to drop his pipe.<br/>“What?!” The Hokage shouted. “Kakashi, you can’t be serious! You’re 18! You can barely take care of yourself!”<br/>Kakashi stood his ground. If Saratobi wasn’t going to provide Naruto with what he needs, he would.<br/>“Naruto deserves better than this.” He deadpanned.<br/>“Kakashi be reasonable! We’ve put the boy in homes before, but they always kick him out. This was the best solution we could come up with.” Saratobi retorted.<br/>“Sir, I can’t just sit by and let him suffer like this!”<br/>“What do you mean? The boy’s completely fine!”<br/>“He’s malnourished, dirty, and alone!”<br/>This seemed to stun the older man. Did he not know what was happening to Naruto? Was he really that dismissive of him? This made Kakashi even angrier. Soon enough the Hokage spoke.<br/>“I’d like to apologize to you Kakashi,” Saratobi said looking at the pictures on his desk, “I’ve made a grave mistake ignoring Naruto. Bring the boy here once he’s out of school. I shall make you his legal guardian.”<br/>A smile split across Kakashi’s face. That warm feeling returned, this time he could identify it: Love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi's adopted Naruto and the two are happy. Kakashi goes on a mission that runs long, to the delight of one of Naruto's teachers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Hey, sorry I've been gone. I’m losing my motivation a little.<br/>We'll be picking up at the beginning of the show, but with a few changes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hokage had moved the new family into a house at the edge of the village and changed Naruto’s last name from Uzumaki to Hatake. The five-year-old was ecstatic about this, finally, he had someone who cared about him. He’d even begun to wear a mask like his new dad. It almost felt unreal. Kakashi cherished his days with the blond. How he’d lived before sounded torturous.<br/>	Seven years later, the two were eating breakfast. Naruto, sulking that his dad would be out on a mission the week before he was graduating from the academy. Kakashi had begun doing missions again a few years back, leaving the boy to be watched by other jonin. <br/>“Why do you have to go this week?” Naruto pouted, “There has to be another jonin who can do it.”<br/>The silver-haired man only laughed and patted his son on the head. Naruto frowned under his mask. Knowing his dad, he would be a week late, only getting home after the tests are over.<br/>“If everything goes to plan, I’ll be home long before the exam.” The taller said, “I’ll even teach you that special clone jutsu since you have trouble with the normal one. I have something I need to talk to you about anyway”<br/>The blond thought for a moment. This was a good deal, he’d never pass without it.<br/>“Deal” Naruto smiled.</p><p>‘He didn't come home in time.’ Thought Naruto sadly. Naruto sat on the swing in the courtyard as parents congratulated their kids. Azure eyes scanned the field; he was the only one who didn’t pass. His sadness didn’t last when Mizuki-sensei came over to him.<br/>“I’m really upset that Iruka didn’t pass you.” The man sighed, “I know a way for you to graduate, but no one can know. Take this scroll and meet me at the designated location.”<br/>With that, the man was gone. Naruto thought the whole thing was kinda sketchy, but he trusted Mizuki-sensei.</p><p>	Safe to say Naruto got an earful from his dad when he got home.<br/>	“How could you do something so reckless?!” Kakashi yelled.<br/>	“I know. It seemed sketchy when he handed me the scroll, but I did it anyway. It was really stupid of me, I’m sorry dad.” His son replied.<br/>	“I’m not trying to shame you. Next time, trust your gut. The plus side is that now you know almost everything I was going to tell you.”<br/>	Kakashi smiled at his son’s shocked face. He knew this day would come. How would Naruto react? Is he going to push him away for not telling him? Kakashi’s paranoid thoughts were blocked out by his son’s warm embrace.<br/>	“Thank you for taking me in.” Naruto sobbed.<br/>	Kakashi rubbed his back and cuddled the boy.<br/>	‘I’ll tell you the rest later’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Hey, I don’t know if y'all actually like this book. Please review and give me constructive criticism.<br/>Also, I’ve been watching Assassination classroom and I wanna know I you guys want me to make a fic on that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>